


We're all just ghosts

by Mickey_Not_Milkovich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, I just fuckin love rise against, It's kinda sad, M/M, May Become a Series, One Shot, Short, Songfic, after 3x06, i think, not really tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_Not_Milkovich/pseuds/Mickey_Not_Milkovich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>And I burned every picture of yours,<i></i></i>
  <br/>
  <i>Was that not enough?</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ian and Mickey reflect on everything that has happened.</p><p>  <i>Do you cry my name in the dark<i></i></i><br/><i>Like I do yours?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	We're all just ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom and on this site at all so if there's any problems with the layout of this fic please let me know, I don't really know what I'm doing. 
> 
> The song in this is 'People live here' by Rise Against.

_My god is better than yours,_  
_and the walls of my house are so thick I hear nothing at all._  
_I followed you out in the storm,_  
_But it carried you off,_

Ian couldn't believe he'd really done it. He was there, he saw it happen, but he just couldn't believe that Mickey Milkovich had actually gotten married.  
_And I burned every picture of yours,_  
_Was that not enough?_  
Ian felt stupid for thinking that him being there could change anything. He knew Mickey didn't care about the marriage, but he didn't even care that Ian cared. Mickey had always been selfish.  
_My gun is bigger than yours_  
_So let's arm the masses_  
_And see what the bastards do then_  
A single tear trickled down his cheek. That one tear was followed by many more. Ian pulled himself out of bed and down the stairs, going to the one place that he could be alone, just to think, just to be.  
_Walking tall once set us apart_  
_Now we're down on all fours_  
He thought the abandoned building would bring some comfort. the only thing rushing through his head were all the painful memories, the happy ones stung the most. His tears were still flowing and his head ached. Fuck Mickey for doing this to him. Fuck Ian for caring so much.  
_Do you cry my name in the dark_  
_Like I do yours?_  
Ian screamed out, there was no one to hear him and somehow that was worse. His heart felt like it was in a vice, with every breath it got tighter and his lungs burned.  
_These storms are getting stronger now_  
_Trusses all bend and sway_  
Blurred eyes made Ian see shapes swimming in front of him. He squeezed his eyes shut, all he saw then was Mickey, down the aisle, holding _her_ hand.  
_Lightning hits, the power goes out in the fray_  
_As the waves crash high_  
_And the shoreline disappears_  
Knees pulled up to his chest, he curled himself over, trying to block out the rest of the world.  
_I will scream to the sky_  
_"Hey, people live here."_  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_My dreams are not unlike yours_  
The cigarette was burning his fingers but he would not let go. Mickey wanted to feel something. Something other than whatever it was knotting his insides. Fucking Gallagher.  
_They long for the safety_  
_And break like a glass chandelier_  
His eyes were stinging, he refused to let himself cry. Milkoviches don't fucking cry. Especially not over _Fucking_ Gallagher. It wasn't his fucking fault anyway, and it wasn't his fucking fault that Gallagher couldn't see that.  
_But there's laughter and oh there is love_  
_Just past the edge of our fears_  
Mickey married that whore to protect Ian. Why couldn't he _see_ that? Everything Mickey was doing was to help.  
He couldn't deal with all this shit right now. Mick stumbled out of his chair, well aware that he was drunk. He headed to the one place where he could be at peace.  
_And there's chaos when push comes to shove_  
_But it's music to my ears_  
Leaning against the window frames, he looked out at the empty yard. The sun was glaring down on the building opposite.  
_May you be in Heaven before the Devil knows you're dead_  
_May these winds be always at your back_  
Mickey saw something flicker past the corner of his eye. He averted his eyes for a solid minute before looking over to see Ian Fucking Gallagher looking back.  
_'Cause when we're all just ghosts_  
_And the madness overtakes us_  
_We will look at the ashes_  
_And say, "People lived here."_  
They continued to stare, burrowing into their very souls. One tear streaked headache to another.  
Ian finally looked away. He hesitated, before moving from the window entirely. The sight made Mickey's heart fall to his stomach. He couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away from the empty space.  
His heart suddenly leapt to his throat. Because Ian _Fucking_ Gallagher was stood in the empty yard, striding closer and closer to Mickey's building. Mick had never moved so fast in his life. He raced down his own building and into the yard, slowing down considerably, but it was enough.  
_When we're all just ghosts_  
_And the madness overtakes us_  
Ian stopped walking as Mickey shuffled closer and closer.Their eyes burned, neither wanted to blink and risk all this disappearing. Ian blinked only when he could feel mickey's hot breath on his neck, and smell the smoke and booze. And when he opened his eyes, there Mick was, staring right back.  
_I will scream to the sky, yeah I'll scream to the sky_  
_Yeah I'll scream to the sky_  
_"Hey, people live here."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, comments would be appreciated. Criticism welcome and please point out any spelling and grammar mistakes.


End file.
